HEARTLESS
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Ya dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, yo lo hago inversamente. La odio, a woman so heartless. How could yo be so heartless? Se lo devolveré. Me negó, me olvidó y vivo con ello. Quiero fundirme con el cielo para desaparecer... antes de volvermelo a encontrar... Naruto pov/centric. AU (HighSchool). Lime, drama y dolor. One-shot. Enjoy!


**_Konichiwa! Os traigo aqui un one-shot corto de quizas 2k si llego... En fin. Este es de drama hurt/comfort, muy emocional. Explica un principio y una destrucción de una relación, solo explica como se siente, sucesos/progresos importantes, o roturas (también). Como narrador y de point of view tenemos a Nartuo U..., la persona causante Sakura y el exnovio es Sasuke. !Aunque en el texto no lo menciono!_**

**_ Ya dicen que del amor al odio hay solo un paso pero esto lo explica a la inversa. _**

**_Esta historia es hiper realista, con el uso de algunas metaforas, personificaciónes y comparaciones...Es algo intímo que nos cuenta el protagonista pero que no podemos contar. _**

**_Con el titulo de la obra: He lost his soul to a women so heartless se refiere a Sasuke y a él mismo, de formas distintas. Y esta escrita por mi Ka-gura-chan!_**

**_Es un Au, son estudiantes y parte sucede en el HighSchool pero no menciono ni donde es ni como se llama. _**

* * *

**_He lost his soul to a women so heartless_**

Esta es una historia que no debería contar, de hecho lo estoy haciendo por el peso de mi propia conciencia. Tengo tantos remordimientos que ya me he descontado.

Decidí de relatarlo, plasmando la realidad sobre una hoja de papel blanco, para evitar errores lo tracé en grafito y el folio acompañado de lágrimas traicioneras que lo tornaron negro como el carbón.

Si yo pudiera darme un lugar en este enredo me quedaría con el otro lugar, donde tres ya son multitud. Aparezco detrás de sus nombres y soy el segundo sentido de sus palabras, el palo entre sus ruedas y la navaja en su yugular, cuando en un comienzo todo era al revés. Esa mujer lo tergiversó de tal forma que me he querido suicidar, he querido desechar mi vida mientras miraba al cielo y sonreía feliz, he llorado mientras me duchaba y mis lágrimas espesas han un nuevo relevo a mi cuerpo.

Mi lugar en todo esto es prohibido, me callaron, me encerraron y tras la prisión de hielo delante de mis ojos puedo palpar aun el frio de su alma. Quiero ir a buscar su corazón que seguro perdió, tras las palabras de despedida que un día pronunció, la excusa que puso para el adiós y tras el velo transparente en sus orbes de odio y culpa, todo dirigido hacia mí.

Algunas veces me lo cruzo y es verdad, alguna vez intercambiamos mirada pero eso ya se acabó, él sigue y yo desaparecí, el recuerdo de eso nosotros aún sigue haciendo eco en mis memorias y mi mente trata de trazar de nuevo esa historia rota, haciéndome despertar como si de una pesadilla se tratase.

Si estoy así es por mi culpa, eso es lo que creo; debo olvidarlo, eso es lo que pienso; leo historias donde dos personas se quieren, y bocarriba con el teléfono entre manos, caminos salados surcan mis mejillas y terminan en la almohada, sin cambiar mi expresión y sin mantener en su lugar el corazón, creo que, para mí, estrecharlo con el puño ya no es necesario.

Bien voy a dar toda una vuelta para recordar que es lo que hice mal, de que tengo que lamentarme y por donde debería empezar a odiarlo.

Tres años atrás, en mis tiempos más mozos donde daba todo a todos, con mi hiperactividad masiva movía mi mundo y me llevaba el de otros, curiosamente me lo llevé a él.

No nos habíamos hablado en la vida, simplemente porque él nunca quiso entablar una conversación conmigo, simplemente echaba cucharada cunado hacia algo mal, entonces el soltaba las ocurrencias más buenas, y más bochornosas, que echaba la clase hacia atrás de la risa y yo alguna vez lo había insultado de vuelta.

No habría pensado nunca que ocurrirá al mes siguiente pero fue cambiándose de sitio, de más atrás del aula, donde yo siempre me mantenía delante y el profesor luchaba para que aprobase alguna, hacia más adelante y finalmente llego a mi lado. Yo extrañado seguí con mi actitud normal pero el increíblemente tímido quería que le diera algo de importancia, el único método que encontró fue darme el calle hasta que iniciáramos una discusión, acabábamos riendo y hasta hacendó alboroto.

Empezamos a quedar por las tardes, él era listo, cosa que yo ya sabía por eso me daba esa rabia tan tremenda pero no tanto, era un reverendo genio, uno que no quiso subir de curso y prefirió quedarse conmigo.

Recuerdo que una tarde de viernes en la que no tenía nada que hacer, los trabajos ya estaban hechos por culpa de su insistencia, así que quedamos, en su casa.

La tarde fue tranquila hasta que pasadas las ocho paramos de leer y hablar, él se fue a dar un baño y yo me quede en la cocina, estaba llenando mi vaso de agua cuando apareció, estaba bebiendo cunado se acercó por detrás, me estrecho contra sí y me lamió la mejilla. Del susto eché el agua fuera, me di la vuelta y confirmé que era el, con el pelo mojado y su pijama predeterminado.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté entre alterado, sorprendido y acalorado. El caos es que ya hacía tiempo que él me gustaba, de algún modo, siempre lo veía con su osado chulo, su flequillo tambaleante y su posado de bastardillo que no pude evitar poner mis ojos en él, yo y mucha gente más.

Lo que nunca esperé es lo de nuestra amistad y menos lo que me dijo esa noche.

Después de lamerme se separó y agachó un poco la cabeza. –Lo siento- se disculpó mientras se echaba la toalla al pelo para secárselo. –Es que… creo que me gustas un poco…- dijo vacilando entre irse corriendo o quedarse allí de pie. Yo solo abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-Yo creo que también.- al salir de la cocina creía que me estaba tomando el pelo ero me equivoque. El caso es que me dijo lo siguiente.

-Quítate la ropa…- yo solo pude seguir sus instrucciones sin decir nada, llevaba las pupilas dilatadas en demasía y se lamia el labio inferior constantemente.

Deje mi ropa encima del sofá y me quede desnudo de pie. El pasó largamente la vista por encima de mí, parándose en determinadas zonas. Yo estaba nervioso pero como pude confirmar cunado se la quitó él, estaba excitado.

Se tiró encima de la cama de espaldas y me obligo a ir con él. Quedando abajo pasaba las manos por donde quería, mi piel no era precisamente suave pero parecía disfrutarlo, por el abdomen y el pecho se divirtió cosquilleando y toqueteando interesado, me agarró del brazo y me obligó a caerle encima. Me empezó a morder el cuello, el pecho, lamer los costados y sosteniéndome por los muslos iba subiéndome hasta quedar casi por encima. Y entonces me dio la vuelta.

Quede debajo y boca abajo, note su peso encima de mi espalda y su dureza en mi baja espalda. Tenía ambos brazos libres pero yo no los estaba usando.

Se dio apoyo encima friccionándose, me obligó a subir las caderas y el bajo más las manos… Iba atacarme cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Ambos saltamos de pronto del sofá, coja mi ropa y me encerré en el baño a la espera, oí que estaba hablando con alguien, ese alguien fue una chica que a partir de ese momento empezó a vivir con el junto a sus padres. Ni se porque ni como se conocieron, el caso es que se interpuso en mi vida de forma demasiado abrupta.

Pero él siguió queriéndome y un día me convocó en los baños del patio y me dijo lo siguiente.

-A partir de ahora nos encontraremos aquí- porque en su casa habitaba esa molesta chica.

Y así era, cada vez que iba a los baños, al salir me lo encontraba esperándome, me acorralaba contra las paredes y empezábamos un roce erótico, pero nada más allá de eso, por culpa de esa.

Mágicamente al cabo de un mes de empezar con esta rutina, la molesta chica empezó seguirlo y a aparecer en los baños cada vez que estábamos los dos, es queriendo aun guardar el secreto y a mi bien me parecía, me trataba igual que en clase, como amigo/insultado y se iba con la chica, colgada de uno de sus brazos, está claro.

Durante semanas dejo de hablarme inclusive ni nos mirábamos, y la chica hablaba constantemente con él, y el parecía reírse. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo y finalmente se cambió de sitio. Lo oía hablar, su tono de voz me era más claro que todo el ruido del aula, lo olía, la proximidad con el me hizo poder reconocer donde esta y que cosa era suya por el aroma que desprendía y lo veía, de reojo como charlaba con la mujerzuela.

Un día mi mala suerte se multiplico por tres. La chica que más detestaba a estas alturas apareció con un jersey suyo, toda ella portaba su aroma.

Fui a los baños y la oí hablar con una amiga suya sobre dos cosas, que para mí fue suficiente.

¿Dónde compro un test de embarazo?- su compañera le hizo una pregunta, su tono era socarrón, ella rio y le respondió jovial.

-Sí, lo hicimos en su casa, ¡sobre su sofá!- dijo lo ulmo en exclamación. En el sofá ¿eh? Bien hecho zorrita.

Ellas salieron, yo después hacia el lavamanos, me topé justo con él de cara, desvió la mirada y se dispuso detrás de mí.

-Debemos dejar lo nuestro.- pues claro, pudiera haberle dicho pero solo llore queriendo fundirme con el espejo, limpiándome el rostro con desesperación para que no me viese pero lo hizo. Se acercó para reconfortarme pero lo aparte y me fui de allí, corriendo con el rostro y las manos en agua, agua extraña.

Me salté las dos últimas clases porque me fui a casa, en la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, en una de las paredes de color café, me desmoroné, y arrastré con la manga de mi chaqueta hasta el suelo parte del color. Quede sentado allí, recogido sobre mí mismo apoyado en la pared. Mirando a la nada, con nada y sin nada.

Pasaron los meses y todo parecía haber acabado y ellos dos, por separado iniciaron una relación que me parecía cada día mas asquerosa. Creía que podía olvidarme fácilmente de todo, que el curso estaba por terminar y mis notas eran un chasco por culpa de la depresión por la que pasaba des de ese día y quería irme, pero se encargó de recordármelo.

Me envió un mensaje y solo recuerdo una frase en mitad de todos los textos enviados/recibidos.

-¿Tenias una relación con él verdad?- la muy asquerosa no sé de donde lo sacó pero se puso en mi vida.

-Se lo pregunté y me lo negó pero tú me has dicho que si tuviste...- me niega y me olvida.

-¡Pues parece que lo estábamos compartiendo!- yo no estaría tan feliz.-Debemos hacerle pagar por engañarnos…- mentira, me mintió a mi contigo.

E inclusive tuvo la cara de contarme que cuando me dijo a mí que le gustaba, le había dicho lo mismo a ella. Ella había dicho que sí y claramente se encontraba con ella pero cuando no conmigo. Entramos en un juego prohibido llamado infidelidad en el que el engañaba a la mujer conmigo y viceversa, lo bueno es que ella lo sabía y yo no, todo idea suya.

Más tarde me envió un mensaje él, diciendo lo siguiente.

-No fue por tu culpa, tú no tienes nada malo, fue por cosas mías.

Y dejo esto luego antes de eliminar mi número de su celular.

-PD: no le puedes contar a nadie sobre esto.

Me prohibió hablar pero esa puta si lo contó, hay muchos que saben de mi mierda por su culpa, lo bueno es que lo dejó al acabar el curso, solo era ara divertirse con nosotros.

Lo leí en el chat que me envió un amigo el primer día del siguiente curso. Era un chat entre el amigo y la mujer.

-Lo dejamos, no me satisfacía.- y así fue como perdió el alma por una mujer sin corazón. Una asquerosa y resbaladiza víbora que juega con sus presas ante de matarlas.

Mi vida llena de desastres y excusas, de mentiras y de sueños irreales, quiero desaparecer, quiero fundirme con el azul del cielo de las mañanas o el viento de tormenta de esas tardes, quiero cambiarme el nombre… Pero de momento solo llámenme Uzumaki Naruto, porque haga lo que haga él solo continuará siendo una obsesión para mí.

* * *

_**¿Les ha gustado? Entonces fav/review/follow me !para algo más! !Nos vemos!**_


End file.
